The Brother of Kendall
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: After doing a concert, the Big Time Rush boys go back to their tour bus to end the day. When the boys start conversing about things to look forward to that month, Kendall mentions that his brother is coming to visit. Logan, Carlos, and James were surprised. They were never told anything about Kendall having a brother. Warning: Incest
1. The Brother

Fandoms: Big Time Rush, The Covenant

Couple: Reid/Kendall

Important Story Note: For the Big Time Rush fandom there is no Katie or Mrs. Knight in existence. The BTR boys live as roommates, but in their own separate rooms and are home schooled. For the Covenant fandom this takes place 9 months later in May after the events of the movie. And as always, the Covenant boys don't have that stupid limitation on their magic and can therefore, use their magic however much they want without any harm to themselves. Thank you and enjoy. ^ - '

* * *

><p>The Brother of Kendall<p>

A Covenant and Big Time Rush crossover

Chapter 1: The Brother

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The BTR boys came out of the back doors of the huge building that held their huge concert of around 18 thousand people and loaded back up on their tour bus. They just got done doing a concert in Bakersfield, California – the state they live – and they were exhausted; happy, but exhausted. Once they got inside their comfy bus, they all simultaneously plopped straight down on the couch. They laughed when they noticed they all collapsed on the couch at the same time. Once they enjoyed the few moments of silence after hours of hearing all the screaming fans, they began to convers about things to look forward to that month.

"Our new album's coming out in two weeks. I'm so looking forward to that." Logan started off.

James nodded. "Yeah, that's a good one Loge. What I look forward to this month is…..that new version of Cuda hair spray with double the benefits to the one I have now."

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall rolled their eyes with a knowing smile. Of course…they expected something beauty related to come out of James' mouth to that.

Carlos perked up. "I'm looking forward to trying those new rollerblades I saw."

Logan chuckled and shook his head fondly. Of course Carlos would look forward to something he could turn dangerous in seconds. James looked over at Kendall who was last to go.

"What about you, Kendall? What are you looking forward to this month?"

Kendall drew his bottom lip in his mouth and spoke softly while fiddling with a loos thread on his jeans.

"My brother's coming to visit."

Right as soon as those words left Kendall's mouth, the other three members of BTR's dropped. They were floored by what they just heard.

"What?" Logan questioned in shock and confusion.

"Brother?" Carlos mussed right after.

Kendall looked over at them with a sheepish smile and kept darting his eyes from them to the floor and back again nervously.

"Yeah." Kendall confirmed.

James blinked in disbelief. "Kendall…you never told us you had a brother."

Kendall shrugged. "Didn't ever ask. And I didn't know it was that important to tell, sorry. But hey, you know now." Kendall smiled.

Logan smiled. "Yeah, you're right. We just assumed you to be an only child this whole time, so we're kinda shocked. But that's cool that you have a brother."

"Older or younger?" James asked out of curiosity.

"Older." Answered Kendall

"Age?" Carlos asked.

Kendall laughed. It was amusing how eager they were to know such little things about his brother. It was a very new thing to them. And as with anything new, you wanted to curiously know things about it, so he could see why.

"18." He answered again.

"Same age gap as me and you. Cool. Not that much older then." Carlos mused. Kendall was 16 while Carlos was 18, Logan and James being 17. Yep, Kendall was the baby, and that was no secret.

"Name?" Logan asked.

"Reid."

"When is he coming?" James asked wondering when they're going to meet him.

"This Friday."

"Oh, so only two more days. Well, it'll be exciting to meet this brother of yours." Said Logan.

"Yeah, this'll be cool." Carlos said in a smile.

Kendall smiled nervously. "Yeah…..cool."

* * *

><p>To say Kendall was nervous about this was an understatement. Why would there be a reason to be nervous about your friends meeting your brother? Well, it was because they're relationship isn't the regular brother relationship and he's afraid his friends will be sicked out by him and not associate themselves with him anymore, that's why. That's the whole reason why he never loosely mentioned his brother to his friends, because mentioning him will lead to them meeting him. And them meeting him will lead to them hanging around the two of them, which will lead to them figuring out what they really are to each other. What he and his brother have between them is not publically accepting. They're not just strictly brothers….they're….they're lovers; boyfriends; partners. They were in love with each other. They've been each other's true love ever since they were born.<p>

They've always felt a stronger bond then brotherly between them, even in infancy to toddler and on. That strong, overwhelming love for each other never diminished. They first thought it was brotherly since that's what they're actions towards each other were passed as by others all they're infant to toddler to early elementary school life. But as they grew older and more aware, they realized themselves that it wasn't only brotherly love. When they figured it out together, Kendall was 9, Reid being 11. That's also when their romantic relationship officially mutually started. Kendall remembered it well…as if it happened recently.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''Flashback'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kendall and Reid were in their shared bedroom upstairs, they're mom – who was a widow, making her a single mother – just downstairs. The brothers were sitting on their carpeted floor across from each other, sitting so close that they're knees were right up against the other's. One hand was tangled with the other's fingers holding hands. Reid looked at Kendall with that overwhelming love that he always did when it came to him.

"What everyone says doesn't make sense, does it, what they say is between us?" 11 year old Reid said softly. Kendall shook his head. He was awfully shy back then.

"I think I know why," Reid continued, putting everything together in his head. He was quite smart and aware for an 11 year old.

When Reid said he knew why, Kendall perked up with eagerness. He really wanted to know for sure on this since he was so confused by what others say about them and what he feels.

"If what they say doesn't match what we feel then…..what they say isn't true. I've always heard that saying 'follow your heart'. I never knew what it meant before….but now…..now I do. The way I feel about you….it's different than how I feel about others. Nothing compares to what I feel for you. That's how adults identify love, I think. No other feeling can describe how I feel about you other than love, not brotherly love like everyone says it is, but _real _love. The love mom had with dad."

Kendall's heart felt like it was going to burst. To have their feelings confirmed finally….it was amazing…and freeing. Kendall blushed at the mention of Reid feeling the same love for him as their dad did for their mom.

"Really?" Kendall said softly.

Reid's eyes shinned with love. "Mmhmm."

Kendall's eyes widened by how much Reid felt for him and his feelings being the same as what he's felt for Reid all this time.

"But…mom and dad were married…a-and…kissed."

Reid smiled tenderly. "Mmhmm."

Kendall slowly broke into a big relived smile. "So that means…you want to…kiss me like that…and marry me?" He said with pure childhood innocents. Reid's grin widened as well by how happy his baby boy was getting.

"Yes," Reid replied meaning it wholly with every piece of his heart. "I couldn't picture wanting those things with anyone else,"

Kendall was smiling so big, it looked as if it could crack. Reid just declared that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him…as more than brothers. Kendall leaped up into Reid's lap and wrapped his arms over his shoulders to bury his face in his neck. Reid chuckled and held on to Kendall as soon as he was in his lap and embraced him as passionately as Kendall was. During the embrace, Reid soon felt wetness seeping into his shirt at his shoulder that Kendall's face was in. He didn't feel too concerned since he had a good feeling of why. Reid leaned back so he could see Kendall's face. When he saw tears streaming down that gorgeous face, Reid's eyes softened to two pools of the softest blue velvet and reached his hand out to cup the side of Kendall's face gently.

"Oh, baby….happy tears?" Reid asked having a good feeling that's what it was.

Kendall nodded in a teary smile. Reid's heart melted and he brought Kendall back against him in the embrace, kissing the side of his face of which was in Reid's shoulder once again. Reid ran his hand in a soothing vertical motion as his other arm held him. The tears stopped and they just enjoyed the peaceful hug. After a while, Reid turned his head to whisper in Kendall's ear.

"Want me to kiss you? The way I've always wanted?"

Reid whispering to him in that husky, breathy voice he just used made Kendall shiver, not a bad one either. It was a good shiver. Kendall nodded his response. Reid then met his lips with Kendall's and they kissed long and deep and passionate. That was their first kiss ever...and it was amazing.

'''''''''''''''''''End flashback'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After that they've been together as boyfriends ever since. He wasn't as shy anymore now as he was then 7 years ago. A little bit still stuck with him, but it wasn't as prominent as before. Kendall still grins like crazy at the memory of Reid saying he's going to marry him. Of course that wasn't just an empty childhood promise. It was a real promise, one that hanged true to this day.

They aren't married yet since they're not ready for that huge step yet, but they will make it there one day. If people hear they've been going out for 6 and a half years, they'll surely flip when they find out they're not engaged yet. That is…..if they're accepted at all by the people they care about. When they got home they immediately got ready to go to bed, it being so late, almost 11pm, plus they were beat tired from the concert.

"Night, guys." Logan said before going into his room for sleep.

The others greeted him a good night. Before going to their own separate room to turn in for the night. When Kendall finally got into bed, his mind raced with anticipation at the things he was looking forward to doing in two days time when his brother got here.

* * *

><p><span>Ipswich, Massachusetts<span>

The Sons of Ipswich along with Sarah and Kate were laughing in the hummer – Tyler driving – after a long night out on the town and were driving back to their houses for the night. It was almost 2am, they weren't worried, though, since it was spring break.

"So boys, wanna go down to the lake on Friday?" Pogue asked Tyler, Caleb, and Reid.

"Sure, dude." Tyler agreed with a smile.

"There." Caleb also agreed.

Reid lightly winced in disappointment. "Can't." The guys looked at Reid, Tyler flicking from the road to the rear view mirror for a sec.

"Why?" Pogue asked in curiosity.

"Got somethin' planned? You never mentioned to me about it." Tyler mused.

"Yeah, I got something important planned that day…and the 6 following days after that." All of the people present in the car were surprised by that.

"That's a week." Sarah added up.

"What are you doing for a week?" Caleb asked raising a brow.

"Visiting someone."

Tyler grinned. "You might as well give up. He's not gonna budge on details right away, as usual." He said and rolled his eyes fondly.

The rest of the curious teens sighed in defeat, Reid smirking seeing that they finally gave up. Once Tyler dropped everyone off to their houses – mansions more like – they all headed for bed. Reid was bummed out that he would miss out on the fun at the lake with his best friends, but it was so worth missing if it meant he could see his little boy. Though, he wasn't so little anymore, he was still going to be his little boy; his cute, beautiful, sexy baby boy. And he was going to see him for a whole week. He was happy about that, so, so very happy. Only his boy could make him so happy. If his friends saw him this happy, happy enough to slide along the floor from one action to the other and twirling things in his hands with a huge grin…like he was doing now…...they'd ask if he was sick. Yeah, they weren't used to that kind of happy from him.

They were only used to the kind of happy-Reid that smirked mischievously when he was up to something or act like a smartass. That was his happy antics when his baby wasn't around. But when his baby _was_ around, he did those same antics _plus_ some extra, antics that only came with the love bug. That and the fact that his emotional walls are down when he's around. He allows himself to since there's no reason to hide his emotions from his love that has known him literally since birth. Hell before that; since in the womb. His love for his baby boy is so powerful and overwhelming that he can't help but have his emotions flow, the softer side of himself flow. Reid didn't want to cut himself off emotionally with his brother like Reid did to others. Not just anyone got to see that side of him. Only extremely important people got to see that in him. Extremely important people like his baby.

He got under the covers of his bed, his mind an excited jumble of ideas and pictures of what's to come out of his visit with his brother and boyfriend as he drifted to peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><span>End Chap. 1<span>

And there's the first chapter. How you liking this new story so far? Was everyone you know in character? Let me know. I always like to portray the character's personalities as they are portrayed in it's fandom. I like to change the character's personalities a little bit, just to adjust things to the genre I want, but I still like them to be themselves, so I hope I achieved that. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out very soon, so check back often. Here's a sneak peak on what the next chapter is about: Kendall and Reid finally see each other face to face again after 4 months - since the last time Reid was off school during winter break - and embrace passionately in the airport. Reid finally meets Kendall's friends, and then more fluffy fun times with Reid and Kendall. Till next time. ^ - '


	2. Secrets Untold

The Brother of Kendall

A Covenant and Big Time Rush crossover

Chapter 2: Secrets Untold

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Two days later, Friday morning Reid was at the airport boarding his plain for Los Angeles, California. He found a comfy looking window seat and decided to claim that for the 6 hour flight ahead. Kendall and Reid have been states apart for about 3 years and a half now; the reason being because Kendall wanted to reach his dream, the dream of becoming a singer. And the place that can make that come true more than any other was California, so Kendall made the plan to leave at 13 to make it happen. Of course it was hard for Kendall and Reid, _and _ their mother to be away from each other so often, but they made it work by visiting each other a few times a year. He would go to California and Kendall would come to Massachusetts, so they both got to see each other and keep up with each other pretty well. It was still hard not seeing each other every single day, though.

Reid's friends…..well, they didn't know about Kendall, not yet at least. How? Well, Kendall left at 13 at the beginning of summer which was when Reid met his best friends at Lake Oolega a few weeks later when he and his friends were all 15, so his friends never saw Kendall then. And when Kendall came to visit him, they would always check in to a hotel and spend time together there. He never mentioned him to his friends through the 3 years they've known each other and still hasn't now.

The reason being because they would eventually figure out what he and Kendall were to each other if he mentioned him since he knew his friends would be sneaky and follow him around just to meet Kendall when Reid took his time away from them to spend time with Kendall when he visited. He didn't want his friends to give him crap when they found out he and his brother are dating. He wouldn't be able to keep sane, so he just kept it from them. But he couldn't keep it from them forever. They would find out eventually, especially since Kendall comes to Massachusetts to see him and their mom, so yeah, they would run into each other sometime. Because of this thought, he reluctantly made the decision to tell his friends of the existence of his brother whenever he came back from his trip.

* * *

><p><span>Los Angeles, California Airport<span>

Kendall waited eagerly in his seat at the airport, his eyes glued to the exit his brother would come through from his plain. His fingers fidgeted in his lap from the excitement that was building within him. It's been 4 months since the last time they met up in person, so he was super excited to truly see him again. They have to deal with phone calls, text messages, and webcam for interaction with each other when they couldn't physically see each other, and though it made the distance between them more bearable, it was never as satisfying as actually being in the same room with one another and being able to physically reach out and feel each other there. A voice over an intercom sounded through the room saying the flight from Massachusetts has landed and was now unloading. Kendall shot up out of his seat and walked closer to the exit. Then finally Reid walked in a couple minutes later with that black and red suitcase he recognized all too well in hand rolling on the floor. A huge smile broke out on Kendall's face.

Kendall raced over to him, Reid letting go of the handle of his suitcase leaving it standing and opened his arms for Kendall to leap into, which he did enthusiastically. Reid laughed in the embrace, always loving how happy Kendall is at seeing him.

"Mmm, hey baby." Reid said softly as they hugged tightly. Kendall nuzzled his face against Reid's shoulder in a grin.

"So happy to see you, Re." Kendall softly spoke back hugging him tighter.

"Happy to see you too."

'Re' was Kendall's nickname for him. It was the first word he ever spoke as a baby, which is why it was so special to them. He couldn't pronounce 'Reid' back then. All he could pronounce was the beginning of his brother's name, so that's what he called Reid. They both still liked it as they got older, so it stuck with them. Kendall was the only person Reid allowed to call him that since it was sacred territory that was only theirs. If anyone else tried calling him that, Reid would have all kinds of hell rain down on them.

Reid's body language gave away what he was feeling when Kendall called him that; melted. His whole body visibly melted into his baby boy's arms. His muscles completely loose and slack, and his face resting in the dip of his neck. Kendall did this to him every time he was around him. His care-free aura, his voice, his touch, the way he looks at him, all of him. It melted him down to a gentle, caring, giddy bad boy rather than his tough, show no nonthreatening emotions, headstrong bad boy.

Reid leaned his head back and kissed him passionately, Kendall returning it with the same passion. Once they separated, Reid took his suitcase and they walked out of the airport hand in hand.

When they got to Kendall's car – an orange and black Camaro SS Convertible with retractable roof – they loaded Reid's suitcase in the trunk before entering the car, Kendall driving.

"We're going to the apartment this time." Kendall mentioned as he started driving.

Reid was surprised by that. They usually checked in to a hotel to keep Kendall's friends from seeing him.

"Really? Your friends leave it empty?"

"No, they're there. I figured it was time to let them know about you. It's always so tedious keeping your path and their path from crossing, so I thought I'd take a chance to ease things up."

Reid blinked, surprised Kendall would be so brave to do that now of all times. He decided the same thing. Well, twins think alike so they say, and they'd be right. He and Kendall shared the same thoughts often, so why not on this?

"That's a big decision. I'm proud of you for being so brave. I thought the same thing on my way here. I'm gonna tell my friends about you too. When I get back, I'll let them know. Do your friends know I'm coming?"

Kendall nodded. "Yes, actually. I told them about you and that you were visiting two days ago. They're expecting you."

"Oh, wow. Okay then. A lot of things I wasn't expecting this trip." Reid said in a smile.

Kendall giggled which made bubbles of happiness appear within Reid of which only Kendall can create.

"Yeah, sorry, I should've told you earlier so you wouldn't be so overwhelmed."

"Nah, babe, its fine. I'm not terribly overwhelmed."

Kendall sighed in relief. "Kay, good."

Reid chuckled then they fell comfortably silent. They pulled up to Palm Woods apartments and walked inside fingers laced together. When Kendall opened their room 2J, he saw Logan reading in a corner, Carlos playing with dominos on the floor, and James watching television on the orange couch. He walked inside, Reid trailing behind him scanning the room since he's never been inside it before. When they got in the middle of the living room, that's when Carlos noticed them and focused on the taller, more mature looking blonde boy behind him.

"Is that your brother, Kendall?" Carlos asked.

Kendall grinned. "Yeah."

The rest of Kendall's friends looked over at that. "Wow, you never said he would look _just _ like you." Stated Logan.

Kendall giggled. "Yeah, we're sort of twins. In looks, anyway. We weren't born at the same time."

James turned off the TV before speaking. "Wow, cool." He mused with a smile.

Kendall introduced his friends to him. "This is Carlos, James, and Logan. Guys, this is my brother Reid."

Reid gave his usual smile in greeting, not quite to friendly standards, but not cold either. Kendall's friends walked to stand in the middle of the room in front of the two brothers while being introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you." Said Logan in a friendly smile.

"Likewise." Reid replied.

* * *

><p>Kendall's friends and Reid got to know each other little by little as the day went on. Logan, James, and Carlos all thought Reid was pretty cool despite him not being too enthusiastic about mingling with them which they could understand since he got off a plane only a few hours ago and hasn't seen his brother in a long time. As night fell and Kendall's friends went to bed, Kendall and Reid went to the outdoor pool to have some time together alone. Kendall put on some trunks before they left and let Reid wear one of his, so they were both in trunks once they took their clothes off at the side of the pool and walked in the water. Reid swam over to Kendall putting his arms around his waist as he pulls him against him, the younger blonde wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck once they met in the water.<p>

They stayed in the section where the front of their feet could still touch the bottom, not wanting to go to the deep end at the moment. Reid rested his head against Kendall's as the older of the two let out a sigh of content. A full moon shined down on them overhead making the crescent moon pendant on each of their necklaces – which hung close to their necks – shine. They got each other the necklace for their second anniversary. They rarely take it off, which is why Reid and Kendall are always seen with a crescent moon pendant around their neck. If you put the two crescent moon pendants together, they made a full moon. It was symbolism of their soul and heart being only half when the other is gone, but when together their soul and heart has become full again.

"Still practicing in the pool?" Reid asked softly as their heads rested together.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, I still kick everyone's butt in racing."

Reid grinned in approval and pride and nuzzled his nose with his. "That's my boy."

Kendall let out a brief giggle which compelled Reid to claim his lips.

An hour of making love later~

Kendall sighed in content. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ken-Ken," Reid replied in a loving smile. When Reid looked around them at the water, that's when he noticed they turned a good spot of the pool white. Reid laughed.

"Definitely looks like we enjoyed the hell outta that session. If we went any longer, the whole pool would've been white." He said as his eyes turned black and made all the white disappear.

Kendall laughed. "Most of that is mine. Looks like you spoil me _too _much."

Reid smirked and turned his black eyes to Kendall after the mess was gone. "Mmm, well….what can I say….I love spoiling my baby,"

Reid then leaned in and kissed him deeply, arms still around each other, Kendall's around Reid's neck and Reid's around Kendall's waist. When they separated from their kiss, Kendall rested his head on Reid's shoulder, Reid laying his head on his and running his hand in a vertical motion on his back again lovingly.

"Do your friends know about your magic?" Reid asked.

When Kendall turned his head to look up at Reid, Kendall's eyes were black. "Mm-mm."

"Good. Let's keep that a secret from them a while longer until we're for sure they're trustworthy of something like that. Don't want them knowing you or any of us are witches before knowing that."

Kendall nodded in agreement with a smiled. "Kay."

Reid nuzzled Kendall and Kendall nuzzled back. Kendall was very anxious about his friends' reactions to him and his brother being witches and there being 3 more. His brother and boyfriend new more about how to do this than he did, so he trusted Reid's judgment whole heartedly and would wait patiently for his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><span>End chap. 2<span>

Aaaw, they are too cute, huh?! x3 Turns out there's more secrets than just Kendall and Reid being a couple. Things get even more adorable and exciting in the next chapter. This is a short story, so only 2 more chapters left. Here's a sneak peak of the third chapter: It's the last day for Reid's trip in California and he just happens to get to tag along with Big Time Rush in the studio and gets to see his boyfriend in his element. Then more adorable times between the brothers happen when they have alone time. And then everyone says goodbye to Reid as he leaves back to Massachusetts. Till next time. ^ - '


	3. Voice of an Angel

Important Story Note: There are some songs in this chapter. Since putting lyrics will result in termination of a story, I couldn't put any lyrics down, but I did put a guide on where the lyrics would be. In order to understand that portion of the story, you would have to look up the songs and follow the story as you make your way through the lyrics in the lyric videos. The songs used in this chapter are all Big Time Rush songs and will be listed in the order they are in, in the story: The City is Ours, Boyfriend, Music Sounds Better With U, If I Ruled the World, Worldwide, Oh Yeah.

* * *

><p>The Brother of Kendall<p>

A Covenant and Big Time Rush crossover

Chapter 3: Voice of an Angel

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Five days later – the last day of Reid's trip – Thursday morning, Reid and Kendall were in Kendall's room back in 2J asleep in his bed cuddled up to each other; Kendall's head on Reid's chest and Reid's arms around his waist, both in nothing but boxers. Kendall's alarm clock went off in repetitive beeps a few minutes later, filling the silent room. Reid tightened his hold around Kendall before his eyes shot open, startled by the sudden loud sound and was prepared to protect Kendall if it was anything dangerous. Kendall awoke to see the startled reaction of his boyfriend and grinned before shifting his arm from underneath himself and reaching it out behind him to shut off his alarm. Reid loosened his grip once he realized there was no danger. The clock read 6. Once Reid saw the time, he groaned sleepily in displeasure and pulled Kendall to his chest more firmly.

"6am? Why do you have to be up at 6am?" Reid mumbled.

Kendall ran his hand over Reid's sexy as hell, drool worthy chest soothingly as he rested his chin on it and looked up at Reid.

"Got music practice." His little lover softly replied in a sleepy voice as well.

Reid frowned his eyebrows and looked down at his boyfriend questioningly.

"Music practice?"

"Mmhmm. Gotta be in the recording studio at 7. We're going over our songs for our new album that we're working on."

Reid's eyes filled with realization. '_Oh yeah…my baby boy's a famous singer now. *chuckles* I always seem to forget that. He's still just a regular, every day guy to me._'

"Oh….alright. It's still so weird thinking of you as a mega famous celebrity. To me you're still my little Kendall, just with a voice of an angel."

Kendall lightly blushed. "I'm glad. I don't like it when I'm treated differently just because I'm famous."

Reid smiled softly at him. "I know."

Kendall shifted to get up and get ready for the studio, Reid reluctantly letting him slip out of his arms. As Kendall pulled on his clothes of the day, he looked over at his boyfriend in thought.

"You can go with me, if you want."

Reid was watching him that whole time and tore his eyes from his body to meet his eyes at the question.

"Really? That would be awesome. I've never seen you sing as a group before. I've always heard you sing by yourself with no music. What is that called again? Aca-something."

Kendall giggled, now fully dressed. "Acapella, honey."

Reid rolled his eyes playfully. "Whatever."

"And yeah, I know, that's also why I really want you to come." Kendall continued.

"I'm so there," He looked at the clock again and groaned once again. "But why so early?"

Kendall grinned. "That's Gustavo for ya. Always likes to get important stuff done first thing in the morning."

Reid looked questioningly at him. "Gustavo?"

"Our producer,"

Reid nodded in understanding. Since he was going as well, he got up and started getting ready too. After they were both ready for the day, they went to the kitchen, noticing they were the only ones out of their room right then when they looked around the living room and kitchen areas. Kendall went to prepare breakfast, Reid sitting at the long counter that separated the kitchen from the living room watching him cook. Kendall cooked something that would be quick. He chose eggs and French toast. As he cooked, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a mouth running up and down his neck. Knowing it was Reid, he leaned his head to the opposite side where Reid's mouth was, allowing him full access to his neck and placed an arm over Reid's that was on his waist.

"Careful. The others can come in any minute." Kendall stated softly.

Reid paused in mouthing his neck, his lips now resting closed against his neck.

"I know, but you're just so delectable right now, couldn't stand it anymore. Just had to taste you." Reid whispered then continued mouthing his neck.

Kendall grinned and continued to cook breakfast for everyone. Reid separated himself from Kendall's personal space just in time since the other bedroom doors opening sounded through the mostly quiet apartment. Kendall's friends walked in just when Kendall was taking everything off the stove and small electric flat surfaced grill to prepare the food for sampling and sat everything on the long counter. He then got out everyone's plates and silverware and set those up on the counter too.

'_The perfect little house wife. And he's all mine._' Reid mused in his thoughts possessively in pride.

"Something smells good." James commented as he and the other two walked over to the kitchen.

Kendall smiled. "Sure hope so since we won't be able to have anything else to eat till we get back."

"Yes! Eggs and French toast! My favorite breakfast! Love you SO much, Kendall!" Carlos said excitedly as he rushed over to fill his plate.

Kendall laughed, but his laughter got cut short and disappeared from his throat when he saw Reid glare intensely, as sharp as daggers at Carlos, Carlos unknowing of it since his back was to him. Kendall being next to Reid, he lightly nudged his side with his elbow, gaining Reid's attention. Reid's gaze changed instantly when his eyes landed on his love – his eyes always softened when they were directed towards Kendall, no matter what situation they were in. Kendall looked at Reid in a comforting gaze and used his magic to telepathically speak to him since his friends were within ear shot.

'_Calm down, it's okay. Carlos doesn't mean it in that way. He meant it in a platonic way, in a strictly nonromantic, brotherly way. All four of us say it to each other all the time. It's to show that we care and appreciate one another. Okay? _' The younger blonde said soothingly.

Reid's muscles untensed and his face relaxed. '_Okay…good. Thought I'd have to tell him to back off._'

Kendall smiled loving Reid showing how important he was to him. '_You don't._'

They all ate and conversed casually, Reid talking to them more. When they finished, they all went for the front door and exited the apartment to head for the BTR jeep. It was a plain soft curved black jeep with sliding back doors. It had 7 seats; 2 in the front, 2 right behind those, and 3 in the very back. Logan took the driver's seat, James took passenger and Carlos sat behind James. Kendall and Reid sat in the very back wanting to sit next to each other.

* * *

><p>Logan opened the door to their personal music room once they got to the studio and entered the front doors.<p>

"Hi, Gustavo." The BTR boys greeted the man in the control room split off from the performing section.

Gustavo smiled at seeing their arrival right on time. "Morning, dogs, ready to get star –" Gustavo paused suddenly in his sentence from just noticing there being 2 blonde boys too many, and that extra blonde boy looking just like Kendall. He stared stunned.

Carlos, James, and Logan chuckled while Kendall smiled in amusement and Reid lifted a brow in curiosity at the man.

"Was I hit on the head, cuz there's two Kendalls." Gustavo stated finally.

The BTR boys broke out laughing while Reid smirked and gazed over at the other boys in amusement.

"Oh my god, two Kendalls….now _that _was too good." Logan laughed out, all their laughing dying down.

"Gustavo, they're brothers." James cleared up for their producer.

Gustavo looked surprised by that. "Brothers? Man…you two look exactly alike."

"Yep," Kendall replied happily with a smile. "He's joining us today to listen to us perform. It's his last day here in California and I want it to end on a high note….no pun intended."

Reid smirked and huffed out a laugh at Kendall's accidental joke, the other three boys chuckling as well.

Gustavo smiled. "Alright, no problem. Let's get started with some of the new songs you guys put together, shall we?"

The BTR boys agreed and got set up – retrieving their stools to line up and sit next to each other, and set up their mics in front of them – Kendall told Reid to sit back, relax and enjoy of which he did, finding a discarded beanbag chair and took a seat in it off to the side of the boys at a reasonable distance away.

"Alright, so what song should we practice first?" Kendall asked his friends. Even though he was the youngest out of their group, he was the leader of their group.

"What about The City Is Ours?" James suggested.

"Kay, agreed on The City Is Ours?" Kendall asked Carlos and Logan.

"Yep." Carlos and Logan replied. Kendall wanted to do that one then too, so he agreed to it as well.

"Okay, Gustavo, we're gonna start with The City Is Ours."

"Alright, starting the track for The City Is Ours." Gustavo replied as he flicked and pushed some buttons.

Instrumental music started through the speakers at the front of the room where the control room was, which had a larg viewing window to see each other. The boys grabbed their mics from the stand and got ready to sing their parts. These were newly written songs they put together not too long ago and singing them together was still new to them since they haven't had many opportunities to practice the songs together.

Since these songs are so new, no one has heard them before except the BTR boys and Gustavo and their body guard Fret-Train, so it was exciting that someone else was gonna be able to experience them and give opinions on them. Reid's eyes mostly stayed on his boyfriend, waiting expectantly to hear what Kendall always talks about.

(Opening chorus starts)

Kendall did the first solo. Reid smiled, happy he'll hear Kendall first right away.

(Kendall singing beginning of first verse)

(Carlos sings the rest of the first verse with the help of the rest of BTR)

(All sing chorus)

(James sings beginning of second verse)

Reid began tapping his foot to the catchy beat, really enjoying the song.

(Logan sings rest of second verse with help of the rest of BTR)

(All sing chorus)

(James sings bridge)

(All sing chorus)

(Kendall says last line of chorus)

As the song ended Reid clapped and whistled with a joyful smile. The boys looked over at him with big smiles.

"I'm guess it's good?" Logan said to Reid.

Reid grinned. "Good? That song was sick!"

The BTR boys smiled wider at that. "Thanks, me and Kendall wrote that one. All of us came up with the notes and instrumental." James informed.

Reid looked at Kendall in surprise at that and Kendall smiled at him bashfully. Reid then had the look of pride on his face at the fact that, that sweet song was written by his one and only beloved boyfriend and brother.

"Okay, so do you wanna just go in order down the line we arranged for the album?" Carlos asked his friends.

The rest of BTR agreed, so they went down the line of their new songs.

"This next one is called Boyfriend written by our very own Kendall." Logan informed Reid before the track was started and they began singing again.

Reid felt that pride swell up inside him at the fact that his baby wrote yet another song for their band. Since the song was called Boyfriend, Reid got extra interested in what this song would contain.

(All sing opening chorus)

(Kendall sings first verse)

Kendall looks at Reid as he sings the first verse and chorus, Reid meeting his on and off gaze and smirking once he got the inside message of what Kendall's meaning by looking at him while singing. Reid also thought in that moment of just Kendall's voice hitting his ears that he no doubt had a voice of an angel. His voice was so gorgeous and the best out of all of them.

(Kendall sings chorus, all singing the end chorus)

(James sings second verse)

(Kendall sings chorus, all singing the end chorus)

(Carlos sings bridge)

Reid laughs at the Twilight reference Carlos sang.

(Kendall sings chorus, all singing the end chorus)

(Kendall sings last line)

Reid smiled. "Beautiful." He said softly.

Kendall heard him and smiled lovingly and happily at him. They then moved on to the third new song.

"This next one's called Music Sounds Better With U." Kendall informed to their audience of one.

(Carlos and Logan sing the opening line)

(James sings first verse)

(Logan sings other part to first verse)

(Carlos sings another part to first verse)

(All sing chorus)

(Kendall sings second verse)

Reid found it interesting that Kendall said how he – meaning Reid – would've felt about love if he wasn't with Kendall.

(Logan repeats his part to first verse)

(Carlos repeats his part to first verse)

(All sing chorus)

(Carlos sings part of bridge)

(Kendall sings part of bridge)

(Both Kendall and Carlos take turns singing rest of bridge)

(Mann raps – his voice being pre-recorded to use when not physically there to perform his part)

(All sing chorus)

Big Time Rush took a quick vocal break and drank some water. Kendall walked over to Reid and sat next to him. He would've sat in his lap, but seeing as his friends were right there, he didn't.

"How you liking the songs so far?" Kendall asked his boyfriend.

"Amazingly. You didn't tell me you wrote songs for your band."

Kendall looked sheepish. "Oh…yeah…I would've, but every time I had the thought of telling you, to myself it always seemed to be coming off as bragging and I didn't want to sound like that. And then I ended up not saying it since I couldn't think of a good way to say it."

"Mmm, well, let me just say…you kick ass with song writing."

Kendall giggled. "So you like them? The songs I wrote."

"Hell yeah, I do. They're catchy and sound great."

Kendall smiled. "Good, I'm glad." Kendall then looked over at his band mates and Gustavo to see they weren't paying attention to them. And at that, Kendall took that chance to sneak in a as long as they could afford, deep, heat filled kiss to Reid's irresistible lips. When Kendall pulled out of the kiss and they opened their eyes, he saw Reid's eyes cloud over with lust. As soon as Reid tried leaning back in to claim Kendall's lips again, Kendall got up and walked back over to his bandmates. Reid playfully glared at Kendall as he walked away and began talking to him telepathically.

'_Oh, you are so lucky people are here or I would've seriously jumped you. You left me turned on as hell here._'

Kendall giggled. '_You'll have to wait and jump me after practice._'

Kendall said seductively as he made a show of bending down to pick up his water – making sure Reid got a delectable view of his ass – and then bending down again to set it back on the ground when he got done taking a sip. Reid's eyes grew more lustful as he stared at that delicious ass presenting itself to him.

'_You bet your cute ass, I will._' Reid purred through their minds.

'_Can't wait._' Kendall purred back.

"Okay, this one's called If I Ruled The World." Carlos stated for Reid.

(Kendall sings first verse)

(James sings other part of first verse)

(All sing chorus)

(Logan sings second verse)

(James sings end of second chorus)

(All sing chorus)

(IYAZ raps over the speakers)

(All sing chorus)

(Kendall sings last line)

Reid cheered at that one after they finished. "Ye-hea, I especially love the lyrics on that one."

Kendall giggled. "He's saying that 'cause he wishes he could have free reign of the world with no rules and no cops stopping him from doing what he wants."

Once that was explained to Logan, Carlos and James they laughed as well. Reid smirked.

"This one's called Worldwide, written by me." Kendall stated once they're laughter calmed.

Reid felt a rush of excitement that he was going to hear another song independently written by his boyfriend. That last one that was written by only him was about the two of them, so Reid wondered if this one would be about them too.

(James sings first verse)

(Kendall sings part of first verse)

As Kendall sang his part, he looked over at Reid. Yep, he was right. The song is about them.

(James sings part of first verse)

(Kendall sings part of first verse)

When Kendall sang his second solo part, he was still looking at Reid, trying to relay the meaning of the song to him sutly. Reid seemed to get the message telling by how soft Reid's eyes and smile got.

(Carlos sings part of first verse with help from rest of BTR)

(Carlos sings part of first verse)

(James sings rest of first verse)

(James sings chorus with help from rest of BTR)

(Logan sings last part of chorus with help from rest of BTR)

The song was, indeed very fitting for Kendall and his situation. Because of how much the lyrics were personalized with messages for the two of them, Reid kept a special place in his heart for that song, making it their song.

(Logan sings part of second verse)

(Kendall sings part of second verse)

(Logan sings part of second verse)

(Kendall sings part of second verse)

(Carlos repeats first verse with help of BTR)

(Logan sings part of first verse)

(James sings chorus with help of BTR)

(Logan sings end of chorus)

(Carlos sings part of bridge)

(James sings part of bridge with help of Logan)

(James sings chorus with help of BTR)

(Logan sings end of chorus with help of BTR)

(Logan repeats first verse)

(All repeat last line of first verse)

"Wow…" Reid whispered too soft for anyone to hear. He felt very touched by the words of that song, made him feel light and happy.

Kendall looked over at him again and winked in a content smile. Reid smiled lovingly back.

"Do one more and call it a day?" James asked his friends. The rest of BTR agreed and prepared for their last song.

"This last one is called Oh Yeah." Stated Carlos.

(All sing opening chorus)

(James sings first verse)

(All sing chorus)

(James sings second verse)

(All sing chorus)

(Logan sings bridge)

(Kendall sings last line of bridge)

(All sing chorus)

"Sounds great, all of it did." Gustavo commented as they all got ready to leave.

"Great." James stated happily, the other boys of BTR agreeing and they all began walking out of the studio.

Reid and Kendall were in the back of the group, walking through the halls to get back to the car. While they did so Reid and Kendall talked softly to each other as the others walked ahead.

"That was fun. I really loved the songs." Reid commented with a smile.

Kendall smiled in return. "Happy to hear. Do you have a favorite out of the ones we did?"

Reid grinned. "Yes, I do."

Kendall perked in interest. "Which one?"

"Worldwide."

Kendall smiled. "It's mine too."

Reid smiled tenderly. "Wanna make it our song?"

Kendall nodded. "Mmhmm, I'd love that."

"Kay, it's our song then."

With that they loaded up in the car and went back to the BTR apartment.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back in 2J, Reid grabbed Kendall's hand and quickly dragged him into their room – really Kendall's room, but now their room when Reid's there – smiling at the three other boys that looked at them curiously to ward off any negative assumptions. Reid opened their bedroom door and shut it quickly and just as quickly shoved Kendall up against it and kissed him intensely. Kendall moaned at how intensely he kissed him. Reid's hands roamed to take off Kendall's clothes after a few seconds of just kissing him. When Reid separated his lips he kneeled down to take off Kendall's shoes and socks; then his pants and boxers.<p>

"Told you I'd jump you as soon as we were alone." Reid said softly as he worked at getting Kendall naked.

Kendall smiled. "Good….was wanting you for a while when we were at the studio." Then Kendall whispered something dirty to him near his ear.

It caused Reid to growl with arousal and stood back up to quickly slip Kendall's shirt off. Reid took off his own clothes even quicker. Once both were naked, Reid latched onto Kendall's neck and made his eyes go black to use a spell to soundproof the room and lock the door.

~half an hour of making love later~

"Man, you sure dirtied up the place." Reid stated in a chuckle as Kendall slid down from his arms to the ground.

"Just proves how good you are." Kendall stated satisfyingly.

Reid smirked in pride, his ego being elevated. "I am pretty damn good, ain't I?"

Kendall giggled and hummed in agreement. Reid's eyes turned black once again to magically clean all the mess away. Kendall and Reid kissed for a bit before they got dressed and left the room to go into the living room.

James, Carlos, and Logan saw Kendall and Reid walk in the living room finally after half an hour.

"Hey, you two. What were you doing for a whole half hour?" Carlos asked curiously wondering why they were in Kendall's room for so long. Kendall and Reid looked at each other then met Carlos' gaze again.

"We were talking." Kendall lied smoothly.

Carlos found nothing suspicious with that answer, so he didn't question any further. But when Reid sat down on the couch with Kendall and flipped on the TV, James spotted something on Reid's neck that caught his eye. Two dark spots on the left side of his neck; one just where the collar of his shirt rested and one a bit above that. James knew what hickys looked like and those looked like hickys.

"Hey, Reid, where'd you get the hickys from?" James asked bluntly.

Reid and Kendall tensed on the couch still looking at the TV. Logan got up from the stool he was sitting on at the counter to get a closer look at these hickys. Logan nodded in agreement once he identified them.

"Yep, those are definitely hickys, alright." Logan confirmed.

"That's strange…he didn't have any before we went to the studio. And he didn't while we were there. And he didn't when we came back to the apartment. But he does now after half an hour of being in Kendall's room….with Kendall only with him." Carlos mused. James gasped and walked around the couch to see the brothers' faces.

"No way! You?" James said in shock while pointing at Kendall. "And you?" He said pointing to Reid.

Logan's eyes widened in realization as well and walked around the couch to face them. "You're together?" Logan asked also in shock.

Reid propped his arm on Kendall's farthest shoulder, lightly showing claim.

"Yeah…what of it? Got a problem?" Reid replied defensively.

"No, man, we're just shocked. We're not against it, right Logan…Carlos?" James asked.

"Right, I'm fine with it." Logan replied.

"Me too." Carlos agreed.

Kendall was surprised by this. He wanted them to react this way, but he never thought it would actually happen.

"You're actually okay with this?" The younger blonde asked.

"Well, yeah. We're really surprised, but if you're happy with each other, then what's there to have a problem about?" James stated.

"We didn't even know you were gay, Kendall. So that makes the shock of this even more intense." Carlos stated.

Kendall grew sheepish. "Oh, yeah, I understand that. Sorry I didn't tell you. I was just scared of your reaction. But I see now that I had nothing to worry about." He said with a smile on the last sentence. Carlos, James, and Logan smiled in validation of that.

"So how long have you been together?" Logan asked the brothers.

Kendall tangles his fingers with Reid's that was resting on his shoulder, happy that he can now do things like that in front of them now.

"6 and a half years." The younger boy replied.

The 3 BTR boys' eyes widen. "And you're not married?" James said in shock.

"You're at least engaged….right?" Carlos asked. Kendall and Reid looked at one another. Kendall knew this was coming.

"No," Kendall replied.

That got the 3 BTR boys' eyes to widen.

"We are soon, but we're not ready for that just yet." Kendall informed them.

"We were wanting to be out of school before we made that step, so we still got a couple years before it happens." Said Reid.

"So you'll be 18 then when you get married." Logan mused. Kendall nodded.

"Good age decision." Carlos complimented.

Kendall giggled while Reid smiled in amusement of his own.

* * *

><p>A day later Reid and the BTR boys were at the LA airport saying goodbye to Reid.<p>

"It was nice meeting you." Said Logan.

"You guys too. Watch after my little Kendall for me, alright?"

"Will do, we're like 3 extra big brothers to him, we got his back." James stated in a smile.

Reid smiled in approval feeling very pleased that Kendall will be safe. "Good," Reid then rested his eyes on Kendall. He took his hand and brought him a couple steps from the others, tangled both his hands with Kendall's, and gazed lovingly at him, his eyes going incredibly soft.

"I'll see you again soon after I graduate school. You'll come visit me this time?" Asked Reid.

"Yeah…just gotta wait for the rest of this month to end and then I'll see you again."

Reid smiled. "Yep, not long at all, doesn't make going right now too much easier, though."

Kendall smiled back. "It sure doesn't. Thank God for the internet and texting so we can face-time and talk no matter what we're doing."

Reid laughed then leaned in to kiss him. It lasted for a few seconds before they parted, not missing the faint 'awing' of Kendall's friends behind Kendall.

"Love you. Take care Ken-Ken."

Kendall smiled. "Love you too. And try to behave while we're apart."

Reid grinned. "I can only try, babe."

Kendall laughed. "Now, get on your plane before you miss it, my sexy bad boy." He said before kissing him one more time.

Reid moaned from what he called him. "God, that makes me want to stay. But alright, alright. See ya, babe. Bye you three."

They all replied in their goodbyes then started their way back to their apartment. Kendall's friends liked Reid and thought he was a pretty alright guy and wouldn't mind seeing him again on his next visit. That made Kendall happy. And of course, as all friends do, they playfully teased him and pestered him about being in a relationship and tried to get info on what they were doing in Kendall's room for Reid to get those hickys yesterday. Kendall rolled his eyes and laughed at his goofy friends and they went into a playful banter as always.

* * *

><p><span>End chap. 3<span>

Hearts and puppies all around! x3 Gosh, that was sure cute, wasn't it? *Lightly screams in excitement* I love these two! xD Here's a sneak peak at the final chapter. Yep, the final one: Kendall goes over to Massachusetts to visit Reid this time and see their mom and his home of which he missed. Reid finally tells his friends about his brother Kendall and even tells them up front that they're dating. Reid's friends freak out for a minute 'cause OMG, TWO REIDS! They all hangout and have fun in getting to know Kendall, but then trouble strikes when Aaron crashes in on the fun and even tries to charm Kendall in leaving Reid. Till next time. ^ - '


	4. Two Reids?

The Brother of Kendall

A Covenant and Big Time Rush crossover

Chapter 4: Two Reids?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kendall's plane just landed at one of the airports in Ipswich, Massachusetts. It was four weeks later, Reid already being graduated from high school, and finally the time for the brothers to see each other again. Kendall steps off the plane with his backpack of luggage over his shoulder and walks into the airport to see Reid in the waiting area. They met eyes and shared a big grin as they walked to each other. They enveloped each other in a hug once they were right in front of one another.

"So good to hold you again." Reid mumbled in the hug.

Kendall smiled lovingly. "Same here."

When they backed out of the hug they held hands and didn't let go until they got in to Reid's sleek black mustang.

"Ready to see home?" Reid asked.

Kendall smiled in joy. "Yeah, I'm so excited to be able to be here again."

It's been quite a while since Kendall has been able to come to Massachusetts. With concerts, producing songs, and school work, he hasn't been able to visit home for a year and a half which he always felt sad and disappointed about. So finally being able to see and experience home now made him overjoyed.

"Yeah, that's right. You haven't been home in a long while, huh?" Reid recalled as he started the car and began driving.

"Yeah, how's mom doing?"

"She is like she always is; carefree and living life happily with the help of her sister and friends. She still brags about us to them like we're still little kids. It's embarrassing."

Kendall laughed. "She's still going on about that?"

Reid smiled. "Hey, you know her; once her babies, always her babies."

"No doubt." Kendall stated.

Once they got home, they went inside and saw a beautiful long blonde haired woman in the living room, their mother. When she turned her head to the ones who entered, her face broke out in the widest grin.

"Oh, Kendall, honey!" Their mom said as she quickly came over and enveloped Kendall in a hug, Kendall hugging her back.

Kendall chuckled. "Hey, mom."

"Oh, Kendall, it's so nice to finally get to see you." She said as they ended the hug.

"Same here, I missed you. Sorry it took so long this time." Kendall replied.

"No need to apologize, sweetie, I know you have a busy career that demands a lot of your attention at times and school on top of that." She said with a gentle smile.

The family of three sat in the living room and chatted for a while and caught each other up on some things. An hour and a half later once they got done and their mother left, Reid's phone rang. He looked down at the screen to see it was Pogue.

"Hey, Pogue, what's up?"

'_Hey, dude. Me and the guys are going to hangout and catch dinner at the Country Road House. We were wondering if you wanted to come._'

Reid looked at Kendall then an idea struck him and smirked. "Sure, yeah, I'm there."

After exchanging meet-up info and saying their goodbyes, Reid hung up then turned his smirking face towards Kendall. Kendall smiled as he looked at Reid.

"Oh, no, I know that look. What are you plotting now?" He said in an amused grin.

Reid laughed. "Love how you know me. My friends are gonna meet and have dinner at Country Road House in 20 minutes and want me to join. I was thinking…..we spook em with you."

Kendall's face slowly broke out in a grin. He knew where Reid was getting at. He wanted to spook his friends out with him since they look alike.

"I love that idea." Kendall replied happily.

Reid smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Knew you would."

* * *

><p>The brothers entered the restaurant, Reid beginning to look around for his friends who already had a table. He spotted them on the far left side of the restaurant. Before walking over to them, Reid turned around to meet Kendall's eyes.<p>

"My friends are over there," He said as he pointed to them. "When we walk over, stay directly behind me, so they don't see you right away. When it's time to introduce you, I'll pull you out from behind me and it will look to them like I multiplied or something." He said in an amused grin.

Kendall giggled at the last part about the multiplying. "Okay."

With that, Reid started walking over to his friends, Kendall following close behind like he wanted. When he was right at his friends' table, they looked over at him with pleased smiles.

"Hey, dude," Tyler greeted happily. Tyler then turned to Pogue who was next to him in the circular booth. "Scoot over and make room for Reid."

Reid smirked. "Ya might want to make room for two there, Tyler."

Tyler and the other two boys looked up at Reid in confusion since they only saw him there.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

That's when Reid grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled gently to tug him in to view and stand next to him. Tyler's, Pogue's, and Caleb's jaws dropped.

"T-t-there's….there's _two _ Reid's!? My worst nightmare has officially come true." Caleb said in fake drama. Tyler and Pogue laughed.

"Oh, shut it, ya dim-wits." Reid said in an eye roll.

"Who's the kid, Reid?" Tyler asked in wonder as he stared at Kendall.

"And why does he look exactly like you?" Pogue asked after.

Reid smirked. " 'The kid', Tyler, is my brother and boyfriend Kendall. And he looks like me 'cause we're twins even though we weren't born at the same time. He's visiting."

"Whoa, whoa, brother? You never said you had a brother." Tyler mentioned in confusion.

"And we've been to your house many times over the years and never did we once see him." Caleb stated as the brothers sat down next to Tyler.

"He left to pursue his dream before I met you guys." Reid stated.

"Wait you also said he's your boyfriend." Pogue pointed.

Here we go, moment of truth. "Yes, I did." Reid replied without hesitation.

"But….you said he's your brother." Caleb stated in confusion.

"Yep." Reid replied again.

"Huh…that's unusual," Tyler stated. Reid practically held his breath. "That explains why you never paid attention to girls."

"It's unusual as in you have a problem with it?" Reid asked all of them.

Tyler rushed to clarify. "No, no, just unusual as in interesting. I never knew that could actually happen, but now that it's confirmed, it's intriguing."

Reid relaxed a bit. "So you don't have a problem with us?"

"No." Tyler answered. Reid looked at the other two.

"We don't either. It's just surprising since it's not that heard of." Caleb answered.

Reid relaxed completely then. "The bond between me and Kendall is special…..so you're all really okay with this?"

"Yeah," Pogue gave a comforting smile then turned it to Kendall. "Nice to meet you Kendall. It's cool knowing that he has a brother."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tyler, this is Pogue and that's Caleb."

Kendall gave a shy smile. "Hi."

"So where are you from Kendall?" Caleb asked.

"California." He answered. After their waiter came and gave Reid and Kendall their drinks and took their order, they continued where they left off.

"Wow, California? That's on the opposite coast clear across the country." Pogue said in surprise.

"Yeah." Kendall responded.

"Boys," Reid said proudly throwing an arm over his brother's shoulders. "My boy here is a world famous singer." He said in explanation of why he lives so far as California.

The sons were impressed by what Reid just told them. "Oh wow, no doubt?" Tyler said.

"Yeah, my friends and I are a band named Big Time Rush."

Tyler's eyes widened. "No….that's you? The 'Big Night' and 'Big Time' and 'Till I Forget About You' is you?" He said in pleasant surprise.

Kendall giggled. "Yeah, that's us."

Caleb and Pogue looked at Tyler in interest. Tyler saw this and explained.

"I've heard them before on the radio. I've bought some of their songs. They're really good."

Kendall blushed at that. Reid saw and smirked proudly as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yep, one of the hottest bands right now." Reid stated.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Pogue said in a smile.

"Oh, guys, also….he's the same as us." Reid said softly.

Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue gave a lost look at that at first. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"As in a witch." Reid clarified. They were shocked by that.

"What, really?" Caleb said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Kendall replied.

"This is so awesome." Pogue said in a smile.

"Well…welcome to the group. How old are you, by the way. You look really young." Said Caleb.

"16." Kendall answered.

Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue were amazed by how much younger he was.

"Wow, that's young. Where are you at with your magic?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Oh, he's good at it. He's almost to our level already." Reid replied.

The boys were impressed even more by Kendall. "You are really somethin' there, kid." Caleb said with a pleased smile.

Kendall smiled at all the kind words of praise. "Ain't he? That's why I love em. He's so damn perfect." Reid lightly bragged. That got Kendall to blush. He liked Reid's friends. He can tell he'll have lots of fun with them during his stay.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the brothers now back home and up in their room. Kendall made a decision.<p>

"Hey, Reid?"

Reid looked over at him from his place at his dresser, organizing the stuff on top of it.

"Yeah, pup."

"I'm ready to tell my friends about my powers and being a witch."

Reid stopped what he was doing and walked up to Kendall, rubbing his younger brother's arms soothingly.

"You sure? Are they trustworthy of that?"

Kendall thought about it for the longest time ever since Reid visited him in California a month ago. And yes, he believed his friends were able to be trusted with this. He knew them so well, and never would they react so negatively toward something, let alone someone they cared about, so he was sure they would be able to handle this. It might be hard at first for them to get used to, but they would never shut him out or tell anyone.

"Yeah…I'm sure. I know them really well, and….I have confidence in them that they'll be able to handle something like this."

Reid analyzed him for any hesitation or unsureness. There wasn't any, so he agreed.

"Alright. I'll be right here with you watching."

Kendall nodded. Then he got his laptop out. Once it was started up, he Skyped his friends and bandmates. It was around 9pm, making it around 12pm in California.

Kendall knew his friends were up, though, since tonight was movie night at that time. And he was right. When the webcam came on, on the other side, he saw his friends gathered in the living room muting a horror movie. They all smiled at him.

"_Kendall! Hey, man, what's up?_" Carlos greeted.

"_How is it down there in Massachusetts?_" Logan asked curiously.

Kendall smiled. "It's great. Got to see my mom finally and finally met Reid's friends that he talks about."

James spoke this time. "_That's great that you're having such a great time. You deserve a vacation with all the hard work you do,_"

James paused at seeing Reid in the back behind Kendall, leaning against a dresser with his arms casually crossed.

"_Hey, Reid_." James greeted.

Reid gave a small smile. "Hey."

Kendall got right to the reason of the call. "I want to tell you guys something. It's important."

"_Kay, what is it_?" Logan replied, all three of them with open ears and peeked interest.

"I'm uh…..I'm more than you guys assume. The world has many unexplainable mysteries and…..my family is one of them,"

The three band members stared at him with questioning eyes but said nothing. They held their breath and waited for Kendall to just tell them what was going on.

"We're witches." Kendall said finally.

His friends blinked and looked at him, struggling to believe what he just said.

"_We?_" James asked.

"Me, Reid, and most of our family. Reid's friends are also."

"_Your mom_?" Logan asked wondering why he left her out.

Kendall shook his head. "She's not. She's a human,"

Kendall knew his friends were looking at him like he was reading from a movie script, so he went to the next level.

"I know it's hard to believe….so how about I show you. Is that okay?"

His bandmates looked at each other with contemplative looks then turned back to Kendall.

"_Yeah, go ahead. I we want to see if what you're saying is true_." Logan replied.

"Okay, don't freak out, but I'm about to do some things on your side in the living room." He warned so as to not give them a heart attack. Reid observed the exchange, making sure everything went well.

Kendall's eyes flashed black for a second, too fast to be detected by the human eye – he didn't want to scare his friends with that right off the bat – and used his magic to unmute the movie they were watching. His friends flinched slightly, feeling startled by the sudden sound from the TV without them controlling it. They stared at the TV in amazement. None of them touched the remote and yet the movie was set back to play. Logan was the first to move to the remote that was sitting on the coffee table and muted the movie again.

"_T-that could've been a glitch in the player_." James said, trying to think of possible occurrences that could happen that were normal but could seem like supernatural happenings. He was just thinking logically.

Kendall thought James was right. That does happen. He needs to do something better that doesn't mimic normal occurrences. He stared at the remote on the table and decided to do something with that.

"Okay, let me try something else."

Kendall's eyes flashed black a quickly again and focused on the remote. He began to levitate it right off the table and at eye level with his friends, spinning the remote slowly. Now, that didn't mimic any normal happenings, and his friends knew that. Logan was smart in the ways of how things on earth worked and yet he couldn't come up with anything normal of how it could be done. They stared at the flying object in shock, especially when Kendall stopped spinning it and levitated it over to them, holding it out for them to take.

Logan did something funny in an attempt to prove a theory of his. He held out his hand and swung it over the top of the remote, then did the same thing under it and at the sides of it. He didn't come in contact with anything but plain air. Kendall giggled at this.

"Here….just take it." Kendall said, amusement coloring his voice.

"_Y-y-you're really doing this_?" Carlos asked in amazement.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah."

James then bravely stuck out his hand and took the remote from midair. Kendall let the remote out of his control and let James have it.

His friends stared at him and the remote in awe. "_That's cool_." Logan stated.

Kendall grinned. "If you think that's cool, check this out."

Kendall then delved into their minds.

'_This is so crazy._'

He heard Carlos think. Kendall then spoke to Carlos mentally.

'_Imagine how I felt when I found out about it._'

Carlos flinched a bit from suddenly hearing Kendall's voice answering his thoughts. James and Logan looked at him in confusion.

"_You okay Carlos_?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded then looked at Kendall.

'_Are…..are you in my mind? Can you hear my thoughts?_'

After a few seconds, Carlos heard Kendall in his mind again.

'_Yes._'

Carlos' eyes widened. "_Oh…my…God…that is so cool_!" Carlos gushed loudly.

Kendall laughed while James and Logan looked confused.

"_Uh, Kendall….what's going on? What's Carlos going on about_?" James asked.

Carlos turned to him with big excited eyes. "_He talked in my mind! He can read my thoughts_!"

James and Logan looked at him strangely. "_What_?" They both said.

Kendall grinned and spoke into Logan's mind then James' right after.

'_He said that I talked in his mind and can read his thoughts._'

Logan and James' eyes widened then. "_Whoa_!" They exclaimed.

Carlos smiled. "_He did it to you too? Isn't it so cool_?"

Logan and James stared at Kendall. "_You're…."_ Logan began.

"…_Really a witch_." James finished.

"Yep, I am."

Logan and James paused, then looked at each other and then….

"_This is so cool_!" They both exclaimed.

Carlos grinned excitedly. "_See, see! I told you_."

Kendall laughed at his silly friends. Behind him, Reid even laughed along as well.

"I love you guys." Kendall said happily with such relief.

His friends smiled. "_We love you, too, Kendall_." They said in unison.

Reid walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kendall and sat his head on his shoulder and gazed down at the three boys on the webcam.

"We're trusting you with this little secret of ours, so make sure not to tell anyone, okay?"

James, Carlos, and Logan nodded exaggeratingly and gave a salute in unison.

"_Yes, sir_." All three stated.

Kendall sighed happily. He was so lucky. He had the greatest friends, the greatest boyfriend, the greatest brother, the greatest family, and the greatest life. What more could he possibly want.

* * *

><p>~<span>End<span>~

Thank you to all who reads this story. I hope you all review and tell me how you liked it. Don't hold back on leaving me some feedback. I love knowing your thoughts on my stories. ^ - ^


End file.
